Adios, espero volverte a ver
by MarianelaPatz
Summary: Esta historia es muy especial. Edward deja a Bella y esta a su vez continua con su vida. pero que pasará si Edward regresa mucho tiempo despues y se enamora? y de quien se enamora?...Entren! mal summary...
1. Dime que si

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de Sthepenie Meyer

**Capitulo I**

**Dime que si…**

Nuestro viaje de vuelta de Italia fue una agonía, no quería pegar los ojos y perderme el exquisito rostro de Edward, sería los últimos momentos que pasaría con el antes de que me abandonara nuevamente; no se como me repondría esta vez pero haría lo posible por ocultárselo hasta el último instante. No quería desperdiciar mis horas llorando. Cuando estuvimos en el auto con Rosalie y Emmett supe que el sueño me vencería, pero entre sueños idee todas las posibilidades para evitar que el se fuera pronto.

Esa noche cuando me rendí a continuar despierta ante la imposibilidad de que así fuera, me decidí en que si la manera de que Edward volviera para hablar con el era tirarme nuevamente del acantilado para que tratara de evitarlo lo haría.

No fue necesario cuando desperté muchas horas después, y sentí sus fríos brazos en torno a mí.

¿Aun sigues aquí?- dije no muy segura de si hablaba con Edward (¡Dios! ¡Que difícil era pronunciar su nombre con tanto miedo! Nunca le temí como ahora) o mis alucinaciones.

Si, Bella, estoy aquí.- dijo él besándome el cabello. Sentí que las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por mis mejillas.

¿Por qué aun no te has marchado?

¿quieres que me vaya?- preguntó sonando confundido.

No, no se trata de eso, pero es que no lo entiendo creí que solo me dejarías aquí y te irías. Necesitaba hablar contigo pero no creí fuera tan fácil encontrarte.

Yo también quería hablarte antes de irme- ahí estaba la palabra mágica que había evitado escuchar, la palabra que sabía continuaba a la calma de dormir con el. Me voltee para verle el rostro, había formado una mascara inescrutable pero sus ojos atormentados demostraban dolor. Me abracé con más fuerza a él llorando, ahogándome con mis sollozos, intentando no levantar la voz y despertar a Charlie en el cuarto contiguo.

Bella, yo te amo…- dijo y de repente se calló, el también sollozaba, un llanto aun mas atormentado que el mío, quizás porque a su dolor siempre le faltaban lagrimas.

Pero me vas a dejar nuevamente verdad…- dije sentándome en la cama, lo mejor sería mantener un brazo en torno a mi, para cuando me volviera a dividir en dos, esta vez no se como lo soportaría.

Si- dijo aun sollozando pero el también se sentó en la cama. Me tomó el rostro entre sus manos, y me besó con urgencia, el dolor de ambos era insoportable, era un beso de despedida, pero si debía dejarme no quería fuera el último.

Quiero que me regales algo, para soportar mi vida sin ti.- me silenció con un dedo sobre los labios. Las lágrimas aun caían sobre mis mejillas, cuando acercó el rostro y con los labios las quitó de mi rostro.

Te voy a regalar todo un día, quiero que no pensemos en nada mas que en nosotros, no quiero que nada nos aparte, quiero ser humano para ti, Bella, quiero mostrarte cuanto te amo y te amaré siempre. De no querer que me quede, me lo puedes decir, lo sabré entender sé el daño que re he ocasionado, pero todo lo que te puedo ofrecer es un día, me niego a quitarte la vida y tu alma, por lo que aunque tenga que dejar mi corazón contigo me iré de todas maneras.

Si todo lo que puedes darme es un día, lo quiero.

Vístete, quiero que salgamos a conocer el mundo con tus ojos humanos. Quiero ver las cosas como tú las ves.

No quiero salir aun- dije recostándome nuevamente. Me miró confundido.

¿Quieres dormir mas? seguro debes estar cansada todavía- lo atraje con mi mano a la cama, se acostó mirándome desconcertado, me acerqué a su rostro y lo besé.

Comprendió inmediatamente lo que significaba cuando le comencé a desprender la camisa, sin embargo no opuso resistencia, hasta unos minutos después cuando se encontró sobre mí.

Bella estas quebrantando mi autocontrol.

Es lo que pretendo, esto es lo que yo te pido si no podré tenerte.

No, es muy riesgoso.

¿Mas aun que saltar de un acantilado, viajar a Italia y huir de vampiros sedientos por mi sangre… incluyéndote?- dije buscando hacerlo dudar.

Pero es que…- dijo buscando una buena excusa. No hallaba ninguna, y apartó su rostro de mi vista, sabía que estaba por ganar.

Quiero que seas el primero para mí.

¿Estás segura de esto?- dijo preguntándoselo mas a si mismo que a mi.

Si…- dije en un susurro casi inaudible.

Nuevamente comenzó a besarme primero con urgencia a medida que pasaba el tiempo con mayor dulzura.

**Besos, espero que les guste, este va en capítulos así no se cansan. Si comentan viene el próximo, a menos que no les guste. **

**Les aviso que la publicación de esta historia será semanal, para evitar que la cabeza de la autora explote…**


	2. El dia de Edward

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de Stephenie Meyer

**Capitulo II**

**El día de Edward **

Desperté cuando oí el coche patrulla irse. Estaba sobre el pecho de Edward y él dibujaba círculos en mi espalda, su roce gélido era lo más tibio para mí, estaba feliz. Suspiré y me coloqué a un lado para mirarlo, su rostro era sereno, parecía alegre.

¿Ahora quieres salir?- dijo en mi oído y luego apoyó su cabeza en mi espalda. Su roce quemaba en mi piel y hacia latir mi corazón atropelladamente.

Mmm..., no estoy segura… me gusta estar así- dije sonrojándome al recordar lo sucedido.

A mi también, Bella- respondió sonriendo en esa sonrisa torcida que me gustaba.

No puedes entonces quedar…- el me cortó con un beso.

Me quedaré todo el día, ahora vístete- dijo sonriendo pero la felicidad no le llegó a los ojos. Creo que en el fondo comenzaba a dudarlo, no quería pensar en como convencerlo, eso me quitaría tiempo para disfrutarlo.

¿Cómo debería vestirme?- pregunté levantándome de la cama.

Mi camisa te queda bien, deberías salir así- dijo riendo, había olvidado que la llevaba puesta, fue nuestra medida contra el frío de su cuerpo, aunque yo no la sintiera…-Vístete como en un día normal- dijo tosiendo para sofocar una carcajada. Refunfuñé al entender su comentario, nunca tendría buen gusto como Alice. – iremos a Port Ángeles, quiero ver el mar contigo.

Me coloqué un viejo jean y un suéter escote en V de color azul, porque sabía que a Edward le gustaba como me quedaba.

Había olvidado la velocidad a la que Edward manejaba pero no me importó, me gustaba la velocidad, más si estaba a su lado.

**Espero que les guste el pequeño adelanto de la autora para Uds. Como regalito.**

**Gracias, a todos los que pasaron por la historia y dejaron sus comentarios, y a los que no los invito a dejar un lindo reviews…**

**Paso a presentarme, mi nombre es Vanesa pero díganme Vane. Yo soy la encargada de subir los capítulos de la historia.**

**La autora se llama Marianela. Así que todos los créditos deséenlos a ella…**

**Esperamos que les guste el nuevo capitulo y dejen sus reviews…**

**Nos leemos pronto…**

**Besos, mordidas y abrazos al estilo de Emmet Cullen. =)**


	3. El dia de Edward II

**La autora de la historia me pidió por medio de SMS que les suba un capítulo mas, ya que han dejado reviews y se lo merecen…ya también creo que se lo merecen. =)**

**Esperamos que les guste este nuevo capitulo y no se olviden de dejar un lindo y hermoso reviews antes de irse…**

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de Stephenie Meyer

**Capitulo III**

**El día de Edward (II)**

Llegamos pronto, cuando el sol debería haber estado en lo alto del cielo, pero a diferencia llovía. Caminamos de la mano empapándonos, la gente corría buscando refugio, en cambio nosotros íbamos sonrientes.

Nos sentamos en la arena para ver el mar, totalmente vacía estaba la playa, solo nosotros; pudimos notar que iba a aclarar el día y que era el fin de la tormenta, el sol comenzó a arrancar pequeños destellos de diamante en la piel de Edward, nunca podría acostumbrarme a no verlo nuevamente. Me descubrí a mi misma llorando sobre mis rodillas y rogándole que no se fuera. Él con el rostro atormentado comenzó a buscar algo en los bolsillos de su campera. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba lo colocó en mi muñeca a una velocidad de vértigo.

Era de mi madre- dijo cuando se dio cuenta que había quedado boquiabierta mirando el diamante en forma de corazón, ubicado en mi muñeca izquierda- es tuyo ahora, quiero que lo consideres como mi corazón y que sepas que siempre te pertenecerá, y brilla como yo al sol.

Te amo, Edward, nunca podré volver a amar, no me dejes.

Nunca te dejaré, Bella; ¿es que todavía no lo entiendes? Siempre estaré cerca, siempre te cuidaré, te debo tanto. Pero se que tendrás una vida plena y cosas que yo no puedo ofrecerte. Quise que fuera una ruptura limpia, pero soy muy egoísta para eso, a cambio me llevo de ti tantas cosas que no me corresponden...- vamos a nuestro prado- me alzó de la arena y me llevó en brazos hasta el volvo, por siempre inmaculado como el vehiculo que buscaría en cada lugar para encontrarlo a él.

Colocó el CD de Debussy, buscando relajarme, me recosté en sus piernas, y me dormí hasta llegar a Forks. Cuando llegamos al camino hacia nuestro prado, Edward comenzó a sonreír, recordando mi miedo cuando el corría, pero ya no me causaba miedo sino ansiedad. Quería sentir la velocidad aun mayor a la de mi moto.

En el prado recogió una flor de cada planta silvestre para regalármelas en un estrafalario ramo, luego tomó una margarita y la colocó en mi cabello, luego me colocó un poco de gramilla y yo le puse barro en la camisa, y terminamos llenos de hojas, flores y tierra, tirados en el suelo mirándonos frente a frente.

La tardé comenzaba a caer y se sentía el frío. Mi estomago sonaba cada vez con mas urgencia, en busca de comida.

Vamos a tu casa, Bella, tienes que comer, y Charlie debe estar furioso lo que otra vez te fuiste- ¡Charlie! Cierto, todo lo humano a lo que renunciaría con gusto.

¿te quedarás esta noche?- pregunté aterrada.

Esperaré en tu cuarto. Quiero que comas- dijo alzándome nuevamente pero esta vez me llevó caminando en sus brazos. Tarareó mi nana, mi regalo, recordé que ni el CD de ello tenía.

¿puedes devolverme mi CD y las fotos? Quiero tener al menos eso para recordarte.

Tus cosas siempre estuvieron tu casa, quise dejar al menos eso junto a ti, están bajo las tablas del suelo de tu cuarto.

¿De verdad? ¿Entonces me las vas a devolver?

Si, al llegar a tu casa las voy a sacar y te las daré.

Como Edward lo había dicho, Charlie estaba en casa.

Me despidió en la entrada y saltó a mi ventana, al abrir la puerta, Charlie me esperaba en la cocina, sabía necesitaba una buena excusa, pero lo mejor sería decirle la verdad.

Bella, ¿al fin te dignaste a aparecer?- dijo con el rostro colorado.

Si, papá, ya se estas enojado, pero…

Por supuesto que estoy enojado, desapareces tres días y además te vuelves a ir con Edward Cullen cuando le prohibí la entrada, es una mala influencia para ti.

Pero papá…

Pero nada, imagino sabrás que estas castigada hasta que termines el instituto, al menos.

Y lo toleraré sin decir nada, pero quiero que me comprendas…

¿comprender que? ¿Qué lo perdonaste a pesar de que te dejó tanto tiempo, y no le interesó que sería de ti?- no tenía respuestas para eso, puesto que incluían verdades de vampiros y mi alma- ¿es eso lo que esperas que comprenda?- dijo retándome a contestarle.

Papá él se va nuevamente, por eso pasamos el día juntos- dije con la voz quebrada.- mi padre rodó sus ojos e hizo un gesto triunfal al cielo.

¿encima? O sea que nuevamente vas a quedar llorando, ¿mientras él se va? Entonces dime: ¿para qué volvió?

Papá- dije levantando la voz- ¿es que ahora debe pedirte permiso para volver? ¿para verme? No entiendes nada-dije dando la vuelta para irme.

Si entiendo, si entiendo Isabella, ¿crees que fue sencillo cuando tu madre se fue?- me paró en seco, porque sabía que el había sentido lo que yo ahora- pero también se que no sirve de nada cuando las cosas han terminado seguir revolviendo el pasado.

Quizás tengas razón- dije quebrándome, no sabía como afrontaría la partida de Edward. Mi padre estaba ya junto a mí, cruzó un brazo sobre mis hombros.

Pero también se, que a diferencia de mi, no vas a estar sola para afrontar esto. Ahora ve a tu cuarto, de todas maneras estas castigada, por haberte escapado tres días- dijo cambiando de tema, lo sentimental no era lo suyo.

**Nos estamos leyendo**

**Besos y abrazos**

**MARU y VANU…**


	4. La despedida

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de la Sra. Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo IV**

**La despedida**

Cuando subí a mi cuarto, luego de la discusión con Charlie, recordé que no me había duchado, por lo que no entre, sino que decidí primero ducharme, fue algo corto, ya que quería estar nuevamente con él. Sabía que me estaba esperando.

Me asombro verlo acostado en mi cama, estaba con los ojos cerrados, cualquiera diría que dormía, yo sabia que no era así. Me senté en el borde de la cama para no perturbarlo, tardo unos minutos en abrir los ojos, yo le acariciaba el rostro, el cabello y le besaba los parpados levemente morados.

El abrió los ojos, cuando logro serenarse y me pidió con la mano que me acostara junto a él. Le obedecí, sin decir nada, quizás la voz se me quebrara; nada me interesaría después de que Edward se fuera, pero ese había sido el trato. Él lo había cumplido.

¿Quieres que cante para ti? Puedo leerte también si lo quieres ¿"Cumbres Borrascosas" o "Romeo y Julieta"?

¿Edward y Bella? ¿no hay una historia que se llame así? ¿Una con final feliz?

Bella…siempre estaré, y este será nuestro final feliz, el mejor de todos, nunca tendremos que hacer elecciones, siempre seré tuyo, pero no puedo obligarte a esta existencia.

No me estas obligando, yo también soy tuya, con la fuerza de mi corazón, mi mayor convicción, como cada pensamiento mío, siempre estarás en mi cabeza revolviendo todo.

No – dijo fríamente y se levantó de mi lado, me alzó de la cama, tomó mi libro de "cumbres borrascosas" que estaba sobre la mesa de luz, para luego en la mecedora sentarse y comenzar a leer desde la oscuridad de donde yo lo había dejado: "Y ahí es donde se puede ver la diferencia entre nuestros sentimientos: si él estuviera en mi lugar y yo en el suyo, aunque le aborreciera con un odio que convirtiera mi vida en hiel, nunca habría levantado la mano contra él. ¡Puedes poner cara de incredulidad si quieres! Yo nunca podría haberle apartado de ella, al menos mientras ella lo hubiera querido así. Más en el momento en que perdiera su estima, ¡le habría arrancado el corazón y me habría bebido su sangre! Sin embargo, hasta entonces, y si no me crees es que no me conoces, hasta entonces, ¡preferiría morir con certeza antes que tocarle un solo pelo de la cabeza!". Sin querer escuchando su aterciopelada voz, mientras el se mecía en la silla conmigo en su regazo, me dormí.

**La autora les manda muchos cariños por sus reviews.**

**Esperamos que les guste este capitulo.**

_**Un aviso muy importante:**_

**La autora esta por armar una huelga, se ha atado a una silla con su lapicera en la mano y se niega a escribir hasta que su servidora (ósea yo) le consiga las fotos de Edward Cullen que tanto quiere.**

**Pero no se preocupen, yo tango varios capítulos en mi poder, prometo darle las fotos y que se retire de la huela. **

**Jajajja…nos vemos pronto. Vane se tiene que ir a buscar las fotos por el bien de la historia y por mi bien, sino…:S**

**Besos**

**Maru y Vanu.-**


	5. Dolor

Los personajes no son míos, sino de Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo V**

**Dolor**

Desperté a mitad de la noche, Edward en la mecedora miraba con gesto ausente por la ventana.

Tengo que irme ya – dijo sin mirarme.

Me levante llorando a mares para sentarme en su regazo. Edward me miró con los ojos atormentados y sin demasiada fuerza me quitó para levantarse, me abrazo y suspiró dolido.

Déjame marchar, no llores más, acuéstate te dormirás. Pensaré siempre en ti, es lo peor que me ha pasado en mi existencia, pero tengo que hacerlo, no puedo escapar. No me iría sin besar tus labios una vez más.

Su beso fue urgente, luego me tomó el rostro entre sus manos para decirme:

Cálmate no llores mas, si cierras los ojos verás que sigo junto a ti, me has hecho tan feliz que siempre estaré cuidándote. Te amo mi Bella.

Abrió la ventana, me besó nuevamente con dulzura y desapareció de un salto.

El resto de la noche la pase hecha un ovillo en mi cama, llorando. Al amanecer mis ojos estaban secos. Decidí quitarme la pulsera que me regaló. Toda la mañana me dediqué a acariciar la ausencia de Edward en mi colchón.

Al medio día luego de renunciar a almorzar, sonó el teléfono y bajé a atenderlo. Sólo había una voz que quería escuchar, volvió a sonar y me apresuré a llegar antes que cortaran.

¿Diga? – pregunte agitada por haber corrido, mi voz sonó entrecortada, llevaba muchas horas sin hablar y llorando

¡Bella!- dijo Jacob con su voz ronca feliz, a pesar de mi ausencia a Italia y de haberlo dejado por…Edward (era difícil ya pronunciar su nombre) – Creí que estarías todavía con ese chupasan…

No Jake aquí estoy, él… se fue otra vez – No pude evitarlo y rompí a llorar, Jacob lo entendió de inmediato.

Bella voy para allá, espera un rato, ya voy. – dijo y me colgó el teléfono, sólo restaba esperar.

**Hemos vuelto!!....esperamos que les guste el nuevo capitulo, nos estamos viendo pronto.**

**Besos.**

**:::Maru y Vanu:::**

**NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR UN REVIEW…porfis.**


	6. Jacob

**Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

Capitulo VII

Jacob

Jacob POV

"El maldito chupasangre la ha vuelto a dejar". Pensé, Sam que estaba de guardia respondió inmediatamente, devolviendo la imagen de Bella en el bosque; gruñí en respuesta.

"calma" pidió él en la voz de alfa, "los Cullen aun estas aquí, se están preparando para irse".

Sam sabía que si me cruzaba con Edward no evitaría una pelea, lo odiaba por lo que le había vuelto a hacer a Bella.

Pero la urgencia de llegar a verla fue mayor y me condujo en la dirección correcta.

Me convertí a mi forma humana, y me vestí rápidamente.

Golpee la puerta desesperado, Bella abrió con la mirada ausente y en el estado zombi de antes. La tomé entre mis brazos y la senté en el sillón, ella lloraba en silencio. Sentía una ira incontenible que me inundaba, y más si ella lo elegía nuevamente a él para que la hiriera. En mi interior me juré que la haría feliz o moriría en el intento…

Bella POV

Como antes Jacob fue mi sol en lo más oscuro de mi vida, por supuesto que nunca lo reemplazaría a él, pero al menos me daba calor. Estar con Jacob era sencillo, a pesar de ser un hombre lobo, otro de los hechos que probaba que no estaba loca y que… el vampiro realmente existía.

No me permití más que un fin de semana llorando y en el estado zombi, no quería hacerles pasar un mal momento a mis amigos y a mi familia. Sino que en vez de eso aprendí a fingir mi sonrisa y a mostrarme animada ante todo. Mi madre llamó todas las noches durante un mes hasta que estuvo segura que no volvería a caer en la depresión de antes. Mis amigos se asustaron y me trataron con cautela pero con Jacob a mi lado se hizo mas sencillo y todos se vieron complacidos conmigo.

Charlie olvidó al poco tiempo que me había ausentado tres días seguidos, y ante la no amenaza de… los Cullen cerca dejó de rodearme con preguntas.

Jacob me acompañó los meses siguientes en cuanta reunión hicieran mis amigos (Mike, Ángela, Jessica y hasta Lauren) y ellos terminaron por aceptarlo completamente como uno mas.

Terminando el año de instituto, Jacob me propuso ir conmigo al baile, no sería como mi anterior acompañante pero accedí gustosa, sería algo de lo que reírme, si alguna vez lo hacía sinceramente otra vez. Jessica, Ángela y Lauren me ayudaron a elegir el vestido, ellas opinaron que el azul me quedaba bien pero elegí uno de color rosa pastel, porque evitaba el color azul.

La noche del baile Jake prometió llegar a horario a buscarme, pero me llamó diciendo que tardaría 10 minutos más, por lo que aproveché unos pendientes que había comprado para este vestido, pero que con los exámenes y el estudio había olvidado donde estaban.

Jake ya llegaría y aun no los encontraba, comencé a impacientarme y al sacar cosas de la mesa de luz se me cayó un viejo alhajero. Los aros, anillos y pulseras rebotaron desparramándose en el piso, pero lo único que quedó dentro fue una pulsera, algo brilló llamando mi atención. Lo saqué con cuidado ante el descubrimiento, ante mis ojos el brillo del diamante de la pulsera que él me regaló arrancó todos mis recuerdos nuevamente. Cuando lo conocí, nuestro primer paseo, su declaración de amor, el primer beso, el partido de baseball, su día, su partida…rompiéndome en pedazos.

Las lágrimas estaban por salir, por lo que respiré profundo buscando evitarlo. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y pude ver la manera de reconciliarme con Edward. Volví a abrir los ojos sonriendo y lo vi en la mecedora con su smoking negro sonriéndome con una flor blanca como su piel entre sus manos.

¿Te dije o no que siempre estaría a tu lado?- preguntó.

Ahí estaba para mí como siempre se lo dije revolviendo todo en mi cabeza.

Me coloqué la pulsera sonriendo y salí al escuchar el auto de Jacob estacionando en la entrada. Charlie nos tomó una foto en el living de la casa, Edward tras él me guiñó un ojo. Sonreí automáticamente, Jacob me miró curioso, él no lo veía a Edward parado tras mi padre.

¿Estas lista?- dijo Jake después de colocar las flores rosa en mi vestido.

Si, claro- dije sonriendo, luego saludé a mi padre y salí de la casa.

El baile fue raro, desde el primer momento creí que bailar sería de lo más difícil pero Jake se movía graciosamente por la pista, seguro de si mismo. Bailaba bien, y me dirigía bien.

Estábamos bailando una canción lenta cuando Jacob por fin decidió hablar, desde que llegamos estuvo callado y esquivaba mis miradas.

Bella, yo quería hacerte una pregunta, creo que ya ha pasado un buen tiempo desde… y… entonces ¿quisiera saber se quieres ser mi novia?

Ehh… yo Jake – supe entonces que no podía decirle que no, Jacob había sido mi sol, me había cuidado, me había obligado a estudiar a presentar las solicitudes a la universidad y por eso quizás esta sería una decisión correcta.-

Sino quieres, Bella lo sabré entender – dijo con gesto avergonzado.

No, no Jacob, si quiero, no me hagas caso, sólo estaba pensando en otras cosas y me agarrantes desprevenido – dije y luego recordé que quizás desearía decirlo mas claro para que sonara como verdad.- si quiero ser tu novio Jacob, me gustaría mucho.

Bella no sabes lo feliz que me haces – dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos calientes, me beso con dulzura: sus gruesos labios se amoldaron a los míos con facilidad, creí que no seria así pero me sentí feliz.

De repente nuestro beso se vio interrumpido cuando Ángela toco mi hombro con delicadeza.

Bella, disculpa pero acaban de nombrar a las candidatas para la reina del baile, y tú estas nominada también, deberías subir al escenario.

Ve amor – dijo Jacob – yo esperare aquí, te amo Bella – dijo en mi oído. Entrecerré los ojos, estaba nerviosa.

Subí al escenario desconcertada, allí estaban Jessica, Lauren y yo, y para rey, Mike, Tyler y Austin también.

El director Greene dijo que todos nos veíamos como reyes y reinas aunque no ganáramos. Luego pronuncio quien era el rey, todos fingíamos sorpresa pero sabíamos que seria Mike Newton, por lo que todos aplaudimos al unísono, hasta Tyler algo molesto.

Luego el momento de la reina, yo deseaba que fuera Lauren, ella lucia hermosa con su vestido plateado y su cabello rubio recogido.

Sin embargo el señor Greene pronuncio lo que no esperaba.

Isabella Swan – dijo.

¡Agh!... ¡es BELLA! – dije, para luego darme cuenta que se refería a mí, que era yo la que había sido elegida reina. Me sonrojé de vergüenza, luego me acerqué al director y él me entregó el micrófono para que dijera algunas palabras de agradecimiento.

Me aclaré la garganta, intentando también aclarar unas ideas, eran muchas emociones por una noche.

Gracias compañeros, la verdad que no me lo esperaba, quiero decirles a las demás candidatas que para mí son ellas las verdaderas reinas – dije mirando a Jess y Lauren que sonreían complacidas de mi halago. – Nunca he sido elegida reina de nada – dije y tras Ángela y Ben pude ver a Edward, que luego caminó para ponerse frente a todos, riéndose de mí. Sin pensar dije – también quiero dedicarle esto a mi gran amor… - cuando ent4endí lo que había dicho busqué a Jacob que sonrió al encontrar mi mirada – estos es también para ti Jake.

Edward frente a mi sonrió y asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

Bajé del escenario sonrojada y para bailar con Mike como era costumbre, Jacob me salvó al minuto de que Mike se me acercará más y de manera que no debía.

Te felicito – dijo a mi oído, quitando con las manos mis brazos del cuello de Mike –yo también te amo- dijo en susurros, ahora entendía, lo interpretó mal, ¡que problema había ocasionado!

Sólo sonreí, no quería desilusionarlo, él no tenía la culpa de que estuviera loca y viera a Edward.

**Hemos vuelto!!...=) esperemos que les guste, no se preocupen que la historia no va a ser triste…cada vez se va a poner mejor, mucha felicidad..(L)**

**Porfis!! Dejen sus comentarios para no caer en la enfermedad de "si no hay reviews, no hay capitulos"..**

**Es acaso que nos le gusta la historia? O que es lo que tiene de malo que no comentan…=(**

**Nos despedimos..Maru y Vanu**


	7. Las visitas

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capitulo VIII**

**La visita**

Dos días después llego a casa un sobre papel madera con una etiqueta blanca con mi nombre y de remitente de la universidad de Florida. No recordaba haber enviado una solicitud pero Jacob había insistido con tantas universidades que no sabía, era posible.

Al abrirlo me encontré con la aceptación a mi solicitud más los cursos que podía tomar, mapas y lo más espinoso del asunto: la matricula.

Archivé el sobre en mí cuarto, no quería que Charlie o Jacob lo vieran, no tenía dinero para ir.

Le preparé la cena a mi padre como cualquier día normal mientras pensaba que lo mejor sería Alaska para lo que si tenía fondo. Pero en medio de la cena Charlie preguntó:

-Bella, ¿Te había llegado una carta de Florida?, ¿la viste?- dijo distraídamente, como sino le importará.

- Si, papa, no me aceptaron- dije mirando por la ventana, no quería enfrentar su rostro.

- OH- dijo sin levantar la vista del plato- creí que te aceptarían, el sobre era lo bastante grueso, como el de Alaska.

Charlie era lo bastante perceptivo para darse cuenta de que4 le estaba mintiendo, sin embargo él no podía entender mis razones para ir a Alaska, Edward había dicho que le gustaba Forks porque podía salir de día, el lugar mas similar a Forks, era Alaska, por eso quería ir allí, tenía que encontrarlo, Charlie habló sacándome de mi ensueño.

Jacob vendrá en un rato, tenemos una sorpresa para ti.- supe que no sería una noche fácil.

Subí a mi cuarto luego de comer, refunfuñando, Jacob golpeó mi ventana tres veces avisando que iba a entrar. Asentí con la cabeza, no tenía escapatoria.

¡Hola Bella!- dijo sonriendo- ¿alguna noticia?- comenzó a revolver mi basura en el tacho bajo la computadora.

¡Ya Jacob! ¿Qué buscas?- dije bruscamente, quitándole el tacho de las manos.

Esto- respondió, mostrándome el sobre color madera, para luego colocarlo en mis manos. Volvió a sonreírme, me dio un beso rápido y saltó de la ventana.- te espero en el living con tu papá, lleva el sobre- pidió desde el jardín.

Tocó el timbre, escuché a Charlie levantarse a atender, respiré profundo, tomé valor y bajé las escaleras.

Jake y Charlie se sentaban en el sillón grande, en la mesa ratona había una caja, Jacob buscaba algo en su mochila.

Me senté en el sillón individual ubicado para la ocasión estratégicamente frente a ellos, Charlie, abrió la caja, sacando un montón de billetes y comenzó a contarlos, Jacob le puso sobre la caja un sobre doblado y rasgado, mi padre asintió, cuando hubo finalizado la cuenta, que yo había observado atónita, se miraron entre ellos, decidiendo quien comenzaría a hablar, Jake tomó valor y lo hizo.

Bella sabemos que te aceptaron en Florida, con tu papá abrimos el sobre y luego lo cerramos para ti.

¿abrieron mi correspondencia?- dije levantándome de un salto, como si me hubieran clavado una aguja- ¿cómo…

Oh, ya sabes con vapor y cuidado…- dijo Charlie, Jake asentía, luego golpeó con un leve codazo a mi padre, que comenzó a reír.

Y bueno, se nos humedeció un poco el mapa- esta vez ambos rieron a la vez, levanté una ceja en reprimenda, se callaron al instante.

Pudieron- terminé- ¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso?

Bella, sabíamos no nos dirías la verdad porque no tienes el dinero para la matrícula- dijo mi padre apenado- pero…- sonrió y se le iluminó el rostro- con Jake juntamos dinero, él estuvo haciendo algunos trabajos como mecánico, le fue bien, yo junté por mi parte, Renee y Phil también ayudaron y entre todos juntamos los US$ 20.000 para este año, tu madre está feliz, Bella.- Charlie estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

Yo te tengo otra sorpresa, Bella- dijo Jacob eufórico.-me tomó de la mano y me llevó a la puerta, estacionado al frente de la casa estaba el Volkswagen Golf rojo de mi novio.

Es tu auto- dije sarcásticamente.

Ya no- dijo mirándome burlón.

¿de que hablas?- pregunté confundida.

Con los muchachos lo terminamos para ti, Bella, ese viejo trasto que tienes como auto, no te servirá en Florida, este auto es mas veloz, y estarás mas cómoda en el, no hará ruidos molestos cuando lo arranques, además yo me llevaré tu camioneta.

Jake…- dije, pero él colocó en mis labios, su mano ardía como siempre, cerré los ojos emocionada, mi familia, mi novio, y hasta mis amigos de la Push se habían preocupado por mi futuro. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer en cuanto abrí los ojos, Jacob sonrió satisfecho, me besó dulcemente en los labios y me abrazó.

Quiero que tengas un futuro más amplio que esto, quiero que salgas de Forks, tu madre te espera, cariño. El sol te sentará bien, Charlie y yo viajaremos seguido a verte. Y también quiero que… olvides ciertas vivencias aquí- lo miré enojada, entrecerrando los ojos, ese tiempo con Edward era algo de lo que Jake tenía prohibido hablar.

¿y que pasará con nosotros? ¿tú aquí y yo allí?- la idea de estar lejos de mi Jacob me asustaba de una manera muy distinta a la de Edward, ya que aun lo amaba.

Estaremos bien, yo viajaré, tu también, te amo demasiado, Bella como para dejarte ir sino supiera que estaremos bien. Además sabes que puedo correr una noche y estar para ti a la mañana, esas son las ventajas de ser un hombre lobo.- la sonrisa de Jacob desapareció por completo y se transformó en una mueca de repulsión, una línea recta en su boca, lo besé para tranquilizarlo pero estaba temblando. Me alejé instintivamente.

¿Qué ocurre, Jacob?- inquirí saber.

Apesta a chupansan…, a vampiro- corrigió rápidamente- es esa amiga tuya, la que dice ver el futuro.

¿Alice?- grité

Si, ella, volveré a tu cuarto a dormir, si es que se ha ido, te amo, Bella- me besó rápidamente y salió corriendo listo para transformarse en cuanto lo perdiera de vista.

**Acá esta la actualización, esperamos que les guste… gracias a todos/as por sus reviews..**

**Muchos besos y abrazos**…

_MARU Y VANU_

_No se olviden de apretar el botoncito verde de abajo_


End file.
